sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (franchise)
(2009) * (2013) }} |shorts = |tv = Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2017–present) |vgs = }} Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs is a media franchise produced by Sony Pictures Animation based on the book of the same name by Judi Barrett. Feature films ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (2009) Flint Lockwood invents a machine that transforms water into food called the "Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator" (FLDSMDFR). Flint turns on the FLDSMDFR in his laboratory, but ends up overloading the house's electrical supply. He then decides to power the machine by hooking it up to a nearby power plant. When he turns the machine back on, it ends up rocketing through town, causing various damage, ultimately shooting up into the sky. While recovering from his failure, Flint meets Samantha "Sam" Sparks, a weather intern whose big break was foiled by Flint's actions. Their conversation is cut short when rainbow colored clouds float over the town and begin to rain cheeseburgers. ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (2013) Upon arriving back at Swallow Falls, they notice that a jungle-like environment made of food has overgrown the island. Tim stays behind while Flint and the others investigate, finding a vast habitat of living food animals called foodimals and meet a cute strawberry nicknamed Barry. Tim, searching for sardines at his abandoned tackle shop, encounters a family of humanoid pickles and bonds with them by fishing. Chester discovers that Flint allowed his friends to join him on the mission, so he travels to the island with Barb, chagrined and determined to separate them, and he arrives just in time to save them from a Cheespider. Flint then finds his old lab and invents a device to find the FLDSMDFR. After escaping a Tacodile attack, Sam notices that the foodimal was protecting its family, and begins to suspect Chester is up to no good. Sam attempts to convince Flint to spare the foodimals, but Flint is intent on impressing Chester. Sam leaves in anger, and Flint's other companions go with her. In the jungle, Manny confirms Sam's suspicions when he reverses the Live Corp logo to reveal the "Live" as "Evil" spelled backwards. In addition, Sam proves that the foodimals mean no harm by taming a Cheespider. They also learn that the foodimals had known the truth about Live Corp before. Upon realizing Chester's intentions, the group is then ambushed by Evil Corp employees. ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 3'' (TBA) Coming soon! Television series On October 9, 2014, DHX Media announced that it would develop and produce a television series based on the film franchise, titled Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, released on March 6, 2017 in the United States and April 6 of the same year in Canada. The series is traditionally animated and consists of 26 22-minute episodes. It takes place before the first film, showing Flint Lockwood as a high school student who dreams to become a serious scientist. In his adventures, he is joined by Sam Sparks, a new girl in town and the school's "wannabe" reporter, along with Flint's dad Tim, Steve the Monkey, Manny as the head of the school's audiovisual club, Earl as a school gym teacher, Brent as a baby wear model, and mayor Shelbourne. DHX Media handles the global television and non-US home entertainment distribution, along with worldwide merchandising rights, while Sony distributes home entertainment in the US. Commissioned by Teletoon in Canada, the series airs on Cartoon Network in the United States, and on the Boomerang channel in other territories. Short films ''Super Manny'' Super Manny is a short film, released in October 26, 2013. ''Earl Scouts'' Earl Scouts is a short film, released on October 26, 2013. ''Steve's First Bath'' Steve's First Bath was released on January 28, 2014. ''Attack of the 50-Foot Gummi Bear'' Attack of the 50-Foot Gummi Bear was released on January 28, 2014. Cast and crew Cast :* A dark gray cell indicates the character does not appear. Crew Reception Box office performance Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs is the 18th highest-grossing animated franchise of all time. Critical response References External links * * Category:Film series introduced in 2009 Category:Film series Category:English-language films Category:Fantasy films by series Category:Animated film series Category:Comedy films by series Category:Children's film series Category:Media franchises Category:Sony Pictures Animation franchises Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (franchise)